Corazones Solitarios
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: Ritsuko reflexionaba sobre el rumbo desastroso que lleva su vida, cuando se topa repentinamente con Shinji, que también reflexionaba sobre su triste existencia. Al contemplarse a los ojos, pudieron ver reflejado en los ojos del otro su propio dolor.


**CORAZONES SOLITARIOS**

**_Autor: Jiraiya-Sama_**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

* * *

**Parte I****: "CORAZONES HERIDOS"**

Ritsuko Akagi estaba de pie bajo la regadera en uno de los camerinos de NERV, lavando su cuerpo una y otra vez. No importaba cuanto se lavara o cuanto jabón usara, no podía dejar de sentirse sucia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes dando un golpe de puño contra la pared, llorando de rabia e impotencia. Siempre era lo mismo. Cada vez que estaba con el Comandante Ikari terminaba sintiéndose de la misma forma... sucia.

Ante el solo recuerdo de esa palabra la mujer volvió a tomar una ya prácticamente vacía botella de jabón y comenzó a lavar su cuerpo otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces había lavado su cuerpo hasta ahora? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estaba bajo la regadera? No lo tenía muy claro, pero al ver lo arrugados que estaban los dedos de sus manos, pudo darse cuenta de que había estado ahí más tiempo del aconsejable. Limpió los últimos restos de jabón de su cuerpo y cerró la llave del agua y se apoyó de espaldas contra la fría pared de azulejos abrazándose a sí misma, aún sin poder quitarse esa desagradable sensación a suciedad del cuerpo. La mujer dio un profundo suspiro y apoyó la cabeza en la pared mirando hacia el techo.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo con su vida? ¿A donde pretendía llegar con esta insana relación? Ella sabía mejor que nadie que estaba siendo usada por Gendo Ikari, y que en cuanto ya no le fuera de utilidad, la desecharía como si fuera basura. Pero aún así... la mujer negó con la cabeza y volvió a golpear la pared con un puño.

-- Estúpida –- se dijo a sí misma.

Eso era exactamente lo que era, una "estúpida". Estada siendo usada por ese hombre, lo sabía, pero aún así se dejaba usar, como científica y como mujer. Solo era una herramienta para los propósitos de Gendo Ikari, y una puta, cuando la requería en esas funciones, como hasta hace poco. ¿Por qué se dejaba usar de esa forma? ¿Amor?. Tal vez, pero eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo, ahora no sentía mas que repugnancia por ese hombre, y aún así permanecía a su lado, atrapada en un circulo vicioso que no le causaba mas que penas.

-- Ni siquiera es bueno en la cama –- dijo Ritsuko, sonriendo tristemente. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos había tenido que fingir desde que se acostaba con ese hombre. Ese solo recuerdo la hizo sentirse sucia otra vez y arrugó el ceño. Apartó esos malos recuerdos de su mente y caminó hasta su casillero para secarse y ponerse su ropa, ya que había comenzado a coger algo de frío.

Una vez que estuvo vestida, Ritsuko se puso algo de maquillaje y se contempló ante el pequeño espejo que tenía en la puerta de su casillero. Se veía bien. No, se veía espectacularmente bien. La mujer observó un momento la ropa que llevaba. Unos pantalones de tela color claro, zapatos de taco bajo, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta que le hacía juego. Un atuendo bastante sencillo, y un maquillaje más que casual, pero aún así se veía genial.

La verdad, y sin animo de ser pretenciosa, ella era una mujer muy hermosa. Tenía un porte imponente, algo bastante extraño para una mujer japonesa, que por lo general no suelen ser tan altas. Tenía también un cuerpo que ya se lo envidiaría una modelo profesional, y una piel suave y tersa, fruto de toda una vida cuidándola con cremas y lociones. Ella era una mujer hermosa y deseable, una mujer que cualquier hombre querría tener a su lado. ¿Entonces por qué seguía al lado de un hombre despreciable que había arruinado su vida y le daba el peor sexo que se pudiera imaginar?

Ritsuko se contempló fijamente ante el espejo de su casillero por largos segundos, entonces comprendió su tiste situación.

Ella era una mujer hermosa, deseable a los ojos de cualquier hombre, una mujer por la que un adolescente de 14 o 15 años vendería el alma con tal de pasar solo un momento con ella. Pero en aquello que normalmente sería un objeto de halago para cualquiera otra mujer radicaba precisamente su problema. No era nada más que eso para los hombres... una mujer hermosa, pero nada más.

Desde su adolescencia solo se habían fijado en ella por su físico, nunca nadie había hecho el intento de conocerla mas a fondo, de conocer a la persona que se escondía detrás de esa cara bonita. Cuando finalmente creía que había encontrado a alguien que realmente la apreciaba como persona, volvía a la realidad de la forma más dura posible, dándose cuenta que lo único que querían era acostarse con ella. Por eso, luego de la muerte de su madre, cuando este hombre apareció pidiéndole ayuda y diciéndole que la necesitaba, no pudo decirle que no. Por primera vez alguien la necesitaba a ella, no por su belleza o por lo que tenía entre las piernas, sino por su intelecto, por lo que era como persona. Por su inexperiencia no pudo evitar amar a ese hombre, no pudo evitar entregarse a él. Pero ahora, analizando las cosas con mas calma, ella nunca fue mas que una herramienta para ese hombre, y con el tiempo se convirtió también en su puta privada.

¿Por qué seguía aún con él, si sabía todo esto? ¿Tan desesperadamente solitaria se encontraba que a pesar de todo seguía con ese hombre?

La mujer contempló su rostro nuevamente en el espejo de su casillero y se sorprendió al percatarse de que estaba llorando. Al ver el demacrado reflejo de su rostro sintió lástima de sí misma. No fue capaz de seguir observando su reflejo en el espejo y cerró de golpe la puerta de su casillero. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas recobrar la compostura, pero finalmente sus nervios la traicionaron y cayo de rodillas al suelo sin poder contenerse, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente abrazándose a sí misma, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por los sollozos.

Ritsuko Akagi lloró como nunca antes. Lloró por el desastre en que se había transformado su vida, por dejarse usar por un hombre tan despreciable como Gendo Ikari, por haber albergado sentimientos por él en el pasado. Lloró por ser tan estúpida. Lloró además, por la soledad que la embargaba... lloró también por su herido corazón.

* * *

Shinji Ikari estaba apoyado en la baranda de una pasarela, mientras contemplaba fijamente y con rostro serio la cara del EVA-01. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar? No lo sabía, y la verdad no le importaba. Lo único que le llamaba un tanto la atención, es que de todos los lugares donde podría estar en este momento, estaba en el único que siempre había detestado... en las entrañas de NERV, contemplando la bestia que debía pilotear día a día, no por gusto, sino porque nadie más podía hacerlo. Aún así, y por extraño que pareciera, por primera vez la presencia de este gigante no le atemorizaba ni le incomodaba, todo lo contrario, esta vez su presencia lo tranquilizaba y confortaba a la vez, como si se sintiera bajo la protección de una madre.

-- Asuka tiene razón... soy un idiota –- se dijo Shinji, bajando el rostro con una sonrisa amarga en los labios. La sola mención de ese nombre fue suficiente para que el chico perdiera el poco ánimo que había logrado reunir durante la pasada hora.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer tanto sufrimiento y dolor? ¿Acaso estaba destinado a sufrir hasta el fin de sus días, cuando seguramente encontraría una horrible y dolorosa muerte montando en ese gigante que estaba frente a él?

Toda su vida había transcurrido sumida en el dolor y sin sentido. Su madre murió cuando él era aún niño pequeño, por lo que no conservaba casi ningún recuerdo de ella, mas que el sufrimiento por no tenerla a su lado. Luego de eso, su padre prácticamente se deshizo de él enviándolo a vivir con sus tíos, para no volver a saber nada de él en muchos años. Este rechazo le dolió en el alma. Su padre lo había abandonado justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Tal vez fue esto lo que determino su carácter o su forma de ser. No lo sabía, pero luego de eso, su vida se sumió en la oscuridad, la soledad y el dolor.

Su vida había transcurrido sin ningún sentido, solo existía por inercia sin nada que lo motivara, sin nada que lo hiciera sentirse vivo, hasta que su padre lo llamó. Pensó... no, en verdad quiso creer que lo llamaba para estar con él, porque lo extrañaba, porque lo quería de regreso a su lado. Pero nada más llegar a NERV, la realidad lo golpeó en la cara con la contundencia de una tonelada de ladrillos. Su padre lo había llamado solo porque "Podía serle útil". Nunca hubo el más mínimo atisbo de cariño o preocupación por él, aún cuando subía a esa maquina infernal y luchaba a muerte contra esos seres, aún cuando había estado a punto de morir en tantas ocasiones. Nada de lo que hiciera era suficiente, su padre nunca lo notaba, es más, el cariño y preocupación que debía darle a él, por derecho propio, se lo estaba otorgando a otra, a una completa desconocida, a la que por mas que se esforzara no podía odiar, ya que había aprendido a apreciarla, a pesar de todo.

Pese a su actitud reservada y silenciosa, Rei Ayanami se había transformado en una buena amiga (o algo muy parecido a aquello), y siempre había estado ahí cuando la necesitó, incluso una vez casi murió salvándole la vida, cuando atacó el 5º Ángel. No podía odiarla. Rei no tenía la culpa. El único culpable de todo era su padre, ese hombre egoísta y miserable que usaba a las personas y las desechaba cuando ya no les eran de utilidad. Esa era otra razón por la cual no guardaba rencor hacia Rei. Sabía que ella también sería desechada en su momento.

Con el dolor de alma, Shinji Ikari debió finalmente reconocer que su padre nunca lo querría. No importaba cuando lo intentara, no importara todo lo que hiciera, nunca sería más que una herramienta para ese hombre, una herramienta que sería desechada cuando no fuera útil. Aquel panorama no parecía ser alentador, pero cuando parecía que ya no había cabida para más dolor en su vida, aparecería ella... Asuka Langley.

La alemana fue una constante molestia desde el momento en que la conoció. No solo lo veía a él como un rival, además se había encargado de hacer que su miserable existencia lo fuera aún más, desde el mismo día en que se fue a vivir al departamento de Misato. Se metía con él a cada momento, le insultaba y golpeaba por cualquier motivo y lo trataba como si fuera basura... y aún así, la amaba.

¿Cómo rayos había pasado eso? ¿Cómo había terminado amando a alguien así? No sabía qué pensar. Tal vez fue su hermosura, ya que por su carácter definitivamente no. En todo caso, si fuera por eso, bien pudo enamorarse de cualquiera otra, como Rei. Ella era tan hermosa como Asuka, y tenía mucho mejor carácter, además se llevaban bastante bien, pero bien dicen que el corazón es ciego y no entiende de razones.

Shinji levantó la cabeza y sonrío con tristeza. Se había enamorado de la peor persona posible, y eso finalmente terminó por pasarle la cuenta a ese sentimiento. Cada mala palabra, cada burla, cada golpe, cada desprecio que recibía día a día de esa chica, era como un puñal que se clavaba en su corazón, quemando su pecho con un nuevo tipo de dolor que nunca había experimentado, y que era mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Si su vida ya estaba sumida en el dolor y la desesperanza, esto termino por hundirlo. Ser despreciado y tratado como basura por la persona amada, le había causado un dolor tan grande a su ya lastimado corazón, que poco a poco lo fue consumiendo. Sin saberlo, la propia Asuka se había encargado de matar todo lo lindo que él sentía por ella, y transformarlo hasta el punto de convertir ese sentimiento en un veneno que corría por sus venas, haciéndole sentirse tan miserable, que terminó deseado nunca haberla conocido, para no sentir ese dolor que lo consumía por dentro.

Una rebelde lágrima escapó de uno de los ojos del joven Ikari, luego otra y otra más, hasta que el chico comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, apoyado en la baranda de esa pasarela. Llorando por su miserable existencia, por el dolor de perder a su madre, por el desprecio de su padre, por su soledad, por el amor que sintió una vez, y que ahora se había transformado en algo que lo quemaba por dentro.

Con el correr del tiempo, el joven piloto EVA se fue tranquilizando hasta que paulatinamente fue dejando de llorar. El dejar salir toda su pena y frustración en forma de llanto había logrado calmarlo, pero no había dejado de sentirse mal. Su ánimo aún estaba por los suelos. Suspiró pesadamente, y contempló fijamente el líquido en que el que estaba semisumergido el gigante púrpura frente a él. Por un momento, consideró la idea de mandar todo al diablo y lanzarse a esa gigantesca piscina y dejarse morir ahogado en ese lugar. Ya no habría más sufrimiento, ya no habría más dolor, solo paz y tranquilidad por el resto de la eternidad... sonrió con tristeza. No tenía el valor suficiente para suicidarse.

-- Soy patético -– se dijo tristemente el piloto EVA, al tiempo que otra escurridiza lágrima escapó de uno de sus ojos y caía por una de sus mejillas.

* * *

**Parte II****: "CORAZONES QUE LLORAN"**

Ritsuko Akagi caminaba por uno de los solitarios corredores de NERV, rumbo al ascensor que la sacaría desde las profundidades de ese lugar y la llevaría hasta la superficie. Se encontraba ya más calmada luego de dejar salir todo su dolor en forma de llanto, pero el dolor de su corazón no había amainado, así como tampoco la profunda sensación de soledad que la embargaba.

La mujer no pudo dejar de notar que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que estaba sumida en la soledad, tal vez demasiado tiempo, puesto que hasta había olvidado lo que era sentirse querida por alguien. Qué no daría ella por sentirse querida, por sentirse necesitada y apreciada por otra persona, por alguien que la apreciara de verdad. ¿Era demasiado pedir? Tal vez si.

Durante todo el tiempo que había estado dejándose usar por Gendo, había cometido crímenes horribles, cosas que atentaban contra todas las regulaciones internacionales sobre experimentación genética, cosas que estaban completamente reñidas con la moral, cosas que en más de una ocasión le quitaron el sueño. Tal vez, las penurias que estaba sufriendo eran un justo castigo por los crímenes que había cometido. Tal vez no era justo el pedir ser querida por alguien. Para una pecadora como ella el querer y ser querida sería pedir demasiado, ¿Entonces qué le quedaba?. Con el corazón apretado, la científica presionó el botón para llamar al ascensor, las puertas se abrieron y entró con la cabeza gacha, luchando contra las repentinas ganas de llorar otra vez.

* * *

Shinji caminaba con la cabeza gacha, alejándose lentamente de las jaulas de contención, donde se estaba el EVA-01. Ahora se encontraba un poco más tranquilo, pero era definitivo el que no se encontraba mejor de ánimo. Su corazón continuaba tan desgarrado como hace una hora atrás, y más ahora que emprendía el camino para salir desde las entrañas de NERV y regresar al departamento de Misato. La opresión en su corazón comenzaba a hacerse patente otra vez. El regresar a ese lugar significaba que debía volver a verla a ella.

La verdad no tenía ganas de regresar a ese lugar. El solo ver a la pelirroja lo lastimaba, más ahora que él había entrado por error al baño mientras ella aún estaba dentro. La furibunda chica le había dado un buen par de derechazos que casi le rompen la mandíbula y luego lo había corrido a patadas del departamento lanzándole cuanto insulto conocía en alemán. Ese era el motivo por el cual se encontraba en este lugar un día domingo. Para huir de la furia de la pelirroja, para huir de sus golpes, para huir de esos hermosos ojos que solo sabían mirarle con odio y desprecio.

El recordar la mirada que le dedicó la pelirroja fue suficiente para hacer que su corazón se contrajera por el dolor. Esa mirada cargada de odio y desprecio fue mucho más dolorosa que cualquier golpe o dolor sufrido dentro del EVA-01. Era un dolor que lo golpeaba en lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser siempre así? ¿Por qué su vida tenía que estar siempre sumida en el dolor y la desesperanza? ¿Era demasiado pedir un poco de cariño? ¿Acaso ese sentimiento estaba negado para él?

No supo como, pero de pronto Shinji se encontró frente a la puerta del ascensor. Presionó el botón en forma desganada y las puertas se abrieron poco después. El chico ingreso al ascensor sin apretar ningún botón con la cabeza gacha, recordando la mirada de odio y desprecio de la pelirroja. Tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para contener las ganas de llorar.

* * *

La mujer de blonda cabellera estaba parada ante la puerta del ascensor, con todo el peso de sus crímenes, el dolor y la soledad sobre sus hombros. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entró sin siquiera levantar la vista, perdida por completo en su dolor. Una vez dentro estiró en forma autómata una mano para presionar el piso al que quería ir. Presionó un botón al azar sin siquiera mirar lo que hacía y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron detrás de ella. Su mente estaba en otro lugar. Cuando el ascensor se puso en marcha la mujer finalmente se percató de que había alguien más ahí, de pie frente a ella.

-- ¿Shinji? –- preguntó la mujer al alzar la vista y reconocer al Tercer Elegido, apegado a la pared de ascensor a escasos centímetros de ella.

-- Doctora Ritsuko -– dijo el chico, también sorprendido de ver a la mujer.

Ambos abrieron la boca e intentaron decir algo más, pero las palabras se negaron a salir. Estaban congelados. Sin querer habían quedaron atrapados en los ojos del otro y fueron golpeados por lo que podían ver en ellos.

Shinji se sorprendió de ver dolor en la mirada de la mujer frente a él. Nunca hubiera imaginado ver eso en la mirada de una mujer tan suficiente e inteligente como la doctora Ritsuko Akagi. Ella era tan competente, tan segura de sí misma, siempre en completo control de todas las situaciones, eso era algo que siempre había admirado secretamente de esa mujer, pero ahora, al ver sus ojos, estaba frente a él una mujer que luchaba por contener las lágrimas, una mujer con una mirada cargada de sufrimiento, cargada de dolor, pero sobre todo, cargada de soledad, una soledad tan grande que le hizo estremecerse.

Ritsuko fue tomada fuera de guardia. Ella no esperaba encontrar a nadie un domingo a estas horas de la tarde en esta sección de NERV, pero ahí estaba frente a ella el Tercer Elegido. Trató de ocultar sus sentimientos, de poner su máscara de seriedad, pero le fue imposible. La mirada del chico frente a ella la golpeó de una forma que nunca hubiera imaginado. Ella sabía cuanto sufría Shinji por estar en NERV y tener que pilotear el EVA, pero esta mirada le decía algo más... esos ojos azules que luchaban por contener las lágrimas revelaban un profundo sufrimiento, un profundo dolor, pero por sobre todo, una soledad tan grande que le recordaban lo ella misma sentía en esa momento.

Ritsuko no podo contenerse más y un par de gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, mientras se veía reflejada en los ojos de chico frente a ella.

Shinji sintió que se le apretaba el corazón. Esos ojos frente a él... esos ojos... se podía ver reflejado en ellos. Podía ver su propio dolor en esos ojos. Finalmente sus fuerzas fallaron y no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer libremente por sus mejillas.

El ascensor finalmente detuvo su ascenso y las puertas se abrieron. La mujer y el chico permanecieron de pie sin hacer el menor movimiento, observándose mutuamente con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, contemplando en los ojos del otro el mismo dolor que experimentaban en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

-- Doctora... usted... –- dijo Shinji finalmente, apenas en un susurro.

Las palabras del chico lograron sacar de su trance a la mujer que dio un par de pestañadas, como si estuviera despertando de un sueño. Observó otra vez al chico frente a ella, observó otra vez sus ojos y se convenció de que no había sido un sueño. Llevó una mano a su boca para acallar un sollozo, pero sobrevino otro, y otros más. Podía sentir como se quebraba, como el llanto amenazaba con salir de su boca. No podía seguir ahí, ver esos ojos era como ver en el interior de ella misma, no lo podía soportar.

La mujer retrocedió dando tumbos y echó a correr por el corredor, aún con una mano en su boca tratando de acallar el llanto que ya escapaba de su garganta sin poder evitarlo. Corrió y corrió sin saber a donde la llevaban sus piernas, hasta que de pronto se encontró en un rincón oscuro y distante, al final de un corredor que llevaba a una bodega que usaba el personal de aseo. Se dejó caer en ese oscuro rincón, abrazándose a si misma, recordando los ojos de Shinji. Ese dolor, ese sufrimiento, esa soledad que vio en esos ojos le llegó hasta el alma. Ella podía comprender lo que vio en esos ojos, porque era exactamente lo mismo que sentía ella en el fondo de su corazón. Ver esos ojos fue como ver un espejo que le mostraba su propio dolor y miseria. Finalmente no fue capaz de contenerse y la mujer estalló en un desgarrador llanto que nadie escuchó. Un llanto que se perdió entre los oscuros y solitarios corredores de NERV, tan oscuros y solitarios como su propia vida.

El chico se quedó de pie en medio del ascensor encontrándose repentinamente con un brazo estirado, tratando de alcanzar a la mujer que había salido corriendo por el solitario y oscuro corredor. Al ver como la mujer se perdía en la distancia dejó caer su brazo a un costado y se recargó contra la pared detrás de él, se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el piso del ascensor y rodeo sus piernas con los brazos. Aún podía recordar el sufrimiento, el dolor, pero por sobre todo, la soledad que vio en esos ojos, era como verse así mismo, como si por medio de los ojos de esa mujer estuviera viendo en lo profundo de su corazón. Pudo sentir su dolor, sintió su sufrimiento y sintió su soledad, como si fueran suyos. Su corazón se contrajo y ya no pudiendo contenerse más, comenzó a llorar dejando salir todo el dolor de su alma. No paso mucho tiempo antes que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara acallando el llanto del joven piloto EVA, llevándolo de regreso a las oscuras profundidades de NERV.

* * *

**Parte III****: "CORAZONES EN SINCRONIA"**

Ritsuko caminaba lentamente por el solitario corredor de regreso al ascensor. Había quedado un par de pisos mas abajo del primer nivel y no le apetecía usar las escaleras. La mujer estaba mucho más calmada luego de llorar y echar fuera lo que tenía atorado en su pecho, pero no dejaba de estar afectada. El recordar los ojos de Shinji, lo que vio en ellos, la seguía haciendo estremecer.

"¿Eso es lo que hay en el fondo de mi corazón? ¿Así de grande es mi dolor?" pensó la mujer, recordando los ojos del Tercer Elegido en los que tan bien se había visto reflejada. No pudo dejar de sentir lástima por el chico. Si lo que vio en esos ojos era cierto, su dolor debía ser tan profundo y desgarrador como el de ella.

La mujer presionó desganadamente el botón para llamar al ascensor. Poco después las puertas se abrieron y se encaminó dentro, pero se congeló nada más dar un paso. Dentro del ascensor, sentado en una esquina estaba Shinji Ikari, rodeando sus piernas con los brazos y su cara escondida entre ellas, como si tuviera vergüenza de que alguien lo viera.

-- ¡Shinji! –- dijo la mujer, sorprendida de ver aún al chico en ese lugar. Pensaba que a estas horas estaría donde Misato.

-- ¡Doctora! –- dijo Shinji, levantando la cabeza sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la rubia científica, que estaba parada frente a él. No esperaba volverla a ver. Al menos no ese día.

Ambos se quedaron nuevamente congelados en su lugar observándose a los ojos. Ya no estaba ni el sufrimiento, ni el dolor y la soledad que habían visto mutuamente hace algunos minutos atrás, ahora todo eso había sido reemplazado por vergüenza. Apartaron la vista como si se hubieran quemado, sonrojándose visiblemente. La pareja permaneció por largos segundos sin moverse, Shinji en un rincón dentro del ascensor, y Ritsuko parada en la entrada, impidiendo que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor.

Ritsuko estaba totalmente avergonzada. El dejar que un chico de 15 años la viera llorando en una actitud totalmente desvalida, con sus más profundos y secretos sentimientos a flor de piel, era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado... pero también era cierto que pudo ver en los ojos y las lágrimas de ese chico el mismo tipo de dolor que la embargaba a ella.

Shinji no era capaz de levantar la vista para mirar a la mujer delante de él. La vergüenza lo comía vivo. Es verdad que muchas personas lo habían visto llorar antes, la doctora Ritsuko era una de ellas, pero esto era diferente. Lo había visto justo cuando sus más profundas y dolorosas penas lo estaban consumiendo vivo. Aún así, no podía olvidar que al ver los ojos de esa mujer, al ver sus lágrimas, pudo verse reflejado en ella. Estaba seguro que ella se sentía como él. Si esto era así, su dolor debía ser tremendo. ¿Que podría causar que una mujer tan brillante y exitosa como ella sufriera de esa manera?

Shinji sintió el repentino deseó de conocer los motivos que causaron el sufrimiento de esa brillante mujer. A si mismo, Ritsuko se encontró deseando saber qué podía haber herido de tal forma a ese chico para hacerlo sufrir tanto como ella.

Luego de unos segundos, Ritsuko reunió la fuerza necesaria para observar a Shinji a los ojos, justo al mismo tiempo que él había logrado armarse de valor para levantar la vista. Sus miradas se encontraron. Pudieron ver la interrogante en los ojos del otro, el deseo de saber la verdad que se escondía tras ese sufrimiento que los embargaba.

La científica apartó la vista sonrojada al igual que joven piloto EVA. La mujer dio un profundo suspiro y entró finalmente al ascensor, permitiendo que las puertas pudieran cerrarse.

-- Shinji -– llamó la mujer, aún no muy segura de lo que estaba por hacer.

-- ¿Si? –- preguntó el chico, levantando inseguro la vista para mirar a la mujer.

-- ¿Te gustaría conversar un rato? -– preguntó ella, temblorosa.

-- ... si... me gustaría -– respondió el chico luego de unos segundos.

-- Bien... conozco un buen lugar –- dijo la científica, presionando un botón del ascensor que los llevó de regreso a las entrañas de NERV.

* * *

Shinji estaba sentado en el césped contemplando absorto las azules aguas del lago que se extendía ante él por sobre el oscuro cielo iluminado por cientos puntos luminosos. El joven piloto EVA se había finalmente relajado luego de unos tensos minutos en los que no sabía como comportarse. Ahora, por el contrario, estaba tan relajado que hasta disfrutaba de la suave brisa artificial que daba contra su rostro. Ladeó la vista luego de unos segundos y contemplo a la hermosa mujer que estaba sentada junto a él, observando fijamente el lago frente a ella.

-- Es un lindo lugar, ¿no lo crees? –- dijo la mujer, sin apartar la vista del lago.

-- Es verdad. Nunca me había dado el tiempo de apreciar bien este lugar. La verdad nunca había bajado hasta aquí –- dijo Shinji, mirando el bosque que se extendía a su alrededor, pudiendo verse a la distancia la inconfundible pirámide de NERV entre los árboles.

-- La gente de la ciudad sobre nosotros, nunca imaginaría que hay algo tan hermoso como esto acá abajo en el Geo-Frente. La verdad somos muy afortunados de poder tener esto a nuestra disposición, pero nunca nos damos el tiempo para venir a disfrutarlo -– dijo la mujer.

Shinji no pudo menos que concordar con Ritsuko. El llevaba casi un año pasando casi todos sus días aquí abajo en el Geo-Frente y esta era la primera vez que había estado en este lugar. Siempre veía el lago y es bosque que estaban junto a la pirámide de NERV, mientras descendía en el monorriel con Misato, pero nunca se dio el tiempo de ir a explorarlo, o disfrutarlo, como ahora. Debía reconocer que se sentía arrepentido. Era un lugar maravilloso, incluso el oscuro techo del Geo-Frente, iluminado por cientos de luces daba la impresión de ser un cielo estrellado.

-- Shinji... sobre lo que ocurrió en el ascensor... bien... quisiera pedirte que guardaras reserva sobre eso y no se lo comentes a nadie, por favor –- dijo la mujer sonrojada, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

-- Eehh... si. No se preocupe, yo... no le diré a nadie. Descuide –- respondió Shinji, cohibido.

-- Gracias –- dijo la científica aliviada, pero nuevamente entristecida al recordar el motivo de su llanto en el ascensor.

Shinji notó el cambio de ánimo de la mujer junto a él, había cambia su mirada tranquila por una de tristeza muy similar a la que vio en el ascensor, esa mirada que le recordó su propio dolor. Ritsuko sintió la mirada del chico junto a ella y volteo el rostro para mirarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, y una vez más pudo verse reflejada en ellos, si bien, ya no con tanta intensidad como en el ascensor, pudo ver claramente el sufrimiento, el dolor y la soledad. Su corazón se apretó. Apartó la vista.

-- Tus ojos... por alguna razón... cuando veo tus ojos... –- dijo Ritsuko, pero no pudo continuar, ya que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-- ... cuando veo sus ojos... es como si viera mi propio dolor –- completó Shinji, sin poder mirar a la mujer, totalmente sorprendido de haber podido decir esas palabras.

Ritsuko miró al chico sorprendida, pero sus palabras expresaban la verdad. Era lo mismo que ella sentía. Eso le dio la confianza para continuar.

-- Cuando vi tus ojos en el ascensor... fue como si mirara un espejo. Me vi reflejada en ellos... vi reflejado mi dolor... mi miseria –- dijo la mujer, rodeando sus piernas con las manos y apoyando su cara en ellas.

-- Me pasó lo mismo... también me vi reflejado en sus ojos –- dijo Shinji, contemplando el lago.

-- Debes cargar un gran dolor dentro de ti –- señaló la mujer, mirando al chico.

-- Usted... también debe cargar con un gran dolor -– respondió Shinji, devolviendo la mirada de la mujer.

Se contemplaron nuevamente a los ojos, viendo otra vez eso que tanto los lastimaba.

Shinji nunca imaginó que vería tanto dolor en los ojos de esa mujer, mucho menos tanta soledad. ¿Qué podría haberla lastimado de esa manera?. Por la mente de Ritsuko pasaban las mismas dudas. Sabía del sufrimiento de Shinji, pero lo que acababa de ver era totalmente distinto, era lo mismo que sentía ella. ¿Cómo un chico tan joven podía conocer semejante dolor?

Si bien en un primer momento su idea fue algo surgido por las circunstancias, ahora ya no le parecía tan descabellada, pero ¿sería correcto abrir su corazón a un chico de 15 años que era posiblemente más inestable emocionalmente que ella? Por descabellado que pareciera, sentía que sería lo correcto. Si Shinji sufría lo mismo que ella, entonces no habría nadie mas apropiado para entenderla. ¿Podía contar conque no le diría a nadie lo que ella le contaría?. Definitivamente sí. Shinji no era de ese tipo de persona. ¿Sería lo suficientemente maduro para entender algunas cosas? No lo sabía, pero debía reconocer que mucho de su dolor se lo había provocado su propia inmadurez. Sonrió tristemente al reconocer aquello.

-- Shinji... ¿te gustaría hablar de ello? Dicen que al sacando esas cosas afuera te quitas un peso de encima -– dijo la científica, observando al chico.

Shinji contempló a la mujer considerando sus palabras. Si bien estaba ahí porque había accedido inicialmente a esa petición, después ya no estuvo tan seguro. Nunca había tendido mucha confianza con esa mujer, pero al ver el sufrimiento y la soledad en sus ojos no pudo dejar de sentirse identificado. Ella estaba sufriendo lo mismo que él. Ella sabía mejor que nadie cuando dolía, por lo que no se prestaría para jugar con esos sentimientos.

-- Si... me gustaría hablar de ello –- dijo Shinji, decidiendo finalmente confiar en ella -– ¿Mujeres primero? –- preguntó.

Ritsuko sonrió, la primera sonrisa verdadera en mucho tiempo.

-- Jóvenes primero -– respondió ella.

-- Oh –- dijo Shinji, sonrojado. Quería hablar, pero sentía pánico de ser el primero.

-- ¿Te parece que lo dejemos a la suerte? -– preguntó Ritsuko, enseñando una moneda entre sus dedos.

-- Si. Me parece –- dijo Shinji luego de unos segundos -- Elijo cara.

-- Entonces yo sello. ¡Ahí se va! –- dijo la mujer lanzando la moneda, mientras ambos observaban como giraba en el aire para caer finalmente en palma abierta de la mujer.

* * *

**Parte IV****: "CORAZONES QUE SANAN"**

Era un hermoso y soleado día en Tokio-3 y Shinji Ikari estaba apoyado sobre la baranda de un pequeño puente, observado las cristalinas aguas del canal que pasaba debajo de él. Hacía ya tres semanas desde que había tenido un poco común encuentro con la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, y ahora, mirando las cosas en retrospectiva, podía darse cuenta de que ese encuentro fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

Su mente viajó otra vez a esa tarde de domingo cuando se encontraron casualmente en un ascensor y pudieron ver reflejados en los ojos del otro todo el sufrimiento y soledad que albergaban sus corazones. El ver eso en los ojos de esa mujer fue toda una sorpresa para él, así como también lo había sido para ella. Nunca hubiera imaginado que compartían el mismo sentir. Pero luego, cuando conversaron largo y tendido por varias horas sobre sus problemas y miserias, se dieron cuenta de que en el fondo no eran tan distintos.

Esa tarde de domingo, sentados en el césped frente al lago artificial en el interior del Geo-Frente, la suerte decidió que fuera él quien hablaría primero.

En un principio le fue muy difícil hablar, pero luego, con el apoyo de ella, pudo finalmente sacar todo eso que atormentaba su corazón. El sin sentido con que vivía su vida, el dolor por la muerte de su madre, el abandono y desprecio de su padre, su sufrimiento al pilotear el EVA y, el amor que sentía por Asuka, amor que por culpa de la propia pelirroja se había transformado en un veneno que quemaba su corazón. No pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamente mientras relataba sus penas a esa mujer, y contra todo lo que hubiera esperado, Ritsuko Akagi lo envolvió en sus brazos y le permitió llorar en su hombro, confortándolo en su sufrimiento.

Ella escuchó atentamente, comprendiendo su dolor y luego de que se había calmando conversaron durante mucho tiempo. Ella preguntó por algunas cosas y debatieron sobre otras, hasta que finalmente lo aconsejó sinceramente, duramente en algunos casos, y tiernamente en otros. Le dijo muchas verdades, algunas muy duras, pero eran verdades que necesitaba oír. Sonrió.

Ella tenía razón. Una vez que hubo echado fuera todo eso que tenía atorado dentro del corazón, se sintió mucho mejor, como si hubiera sacado un enorme peso de los hombros, y con algo de dificultad, pero mucha constancia, se las había arreglado para seguir cada uno de sus consejos. Ahora, mirando hacia atrás en estas tres semanas siguiendo los consejos de la científica, pudo ver como su vida había comenzado a cambiar... cambiar para mejor. Es cierto que el dolor y sufrimiento no habían desaparecido por completo, sobre todo tratándose de Asuka, pero iba disminuyendo, y lo más importante de todo, por fin sentía que no estaba solo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Shinji Ikari sonrió con alegría.

* * *

Eran recién pasadas las 3:30 de la tarde, y Ritsuko Akagi caminaba por las calles de Tokio-3, alejándose de los cuarteles centrales de NERV. Esto era algo totalmente inusual para ella, ya que prácticamente vivía dentro en el Geo-Frente, consumida por el trabajo, saliendo a la superficie casi exclusivamente para ir a dormir a su departamento, las pocas veces que tenía el tiempo para hacerlo. En cambio ahora, por primera vez desde que estaba en NERV, se había tomado la tarde libre. Aún podía recordar las caras de sorpresa de Maya y los demás cuando anunció que se tomaría la tarde. Hubiera querido tener una cámara para tomarles una foto. La expresión de sus rostros era de antología. Sonrió.

Debía reconocer que de un tiempo a estar parte había cambiado mucho, de hecho, Maya no paraba de repetírselo. Decía que estaba más alegre, más viva, incluso más atractiva. Que estaba más alegre y viva que antes, no lo podía negar, pero más atractiva... ¿Sería posible?. Bueno, lo único que tenía claro es que este cambio se lo debía a un joven de 15 años. Un joven cuyos ojos eran un verdadero espejo que reflejaban perfectamente el sufrimiento, dolor y soledad que abrumaban su lastimado corazón.

La mente de la mujer no pudo evitar rememorar esa tarde de domingo hace ya tres semanas. El día en que se vio reflejada en los ojos de Shinji Ikari, el día en que ambos habían abierto sus corazones, el día en que le confió sus más profundos secretos y pesares a un chico de 15 años. Pero al recordar sus ojos ya no pudo dudar.

Primero lo escucho a él, y contra todo lo que se hubiera esperado, Shinji tenía buenas razones para sentirse de esa forma, sobre todo en lo referente a su padre y Asuka. Lo reconfortó en su llanto, y lo aconsejó sobre como enfocar su vida para salir adelante, y con alegría podía ver que estaba siguiendo sus consejos. El Shinji que había visto hoy en las pruebas de sincronización de la mañana era uno muy distinto al de hace tres semanas.

Cuando finalmente llegó su turno de hablar, su resolución flaqueó por un momento, pero finalmente abrió su corazón. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo contando sus penas a Shinji, pero pronto se encontró echando fuera todo aquello que atormentaba su corazón. El dolor y la rabia que le causada lo de su madre, el cómo ella había terminado siguiendo su mismo camino, amarrada al mismo hombre que le había arruinado la vida a ambas, un hombre al que había amado con todo su corazón, un hombre al que ahora despreciaba y que no podía dejar pese a saber todo el daño que le causada, un hombre que la usaba a su antojo, un hombre por culpa del cual, había terminado en la más absoluta soledad.

Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos, y de un momento a otro se encontró llorando en los brazos de un chico de 15 años, que pese a su inexperiencia, supo abrazarla y confortarla cuando más lo necesitaba.

Fue inevitable para Shinji el sorprenderse con todas las cosas que le contó sobre su padre, sobre su relación con él, y sobre todo él dolor que ese hombre le había causado. Pero el chico supo sobreponerse, y contra todo lo que hubiera imaginado, pudo darle un par de buenos consejos, dos cosas que ella siempre supo, pero que al ser escuchadas de los labios de otra persona, tomaban un peso distinto... "dejar a Gendo, y comenzar a disfrutar la vida"

La mujer no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. En verdad eran dos consejos muy simples, pero que cambiaron por completo lo que era su vida hasta ese momento. Shinji tenía razón, nada iba a cambiar si pasaba las 24 horas encerrada en un laboratorio en lo profundo de NERV. Tenía que salir y divertirse, vivir la vida... y ese fue justo uno de los consejos que ella le había dado a él.

* * *

Shinji seguía de pie apoyando en la baranda del puente peatonal, contemplando las cristalinas aguas del canal, cuando una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia se acercó caminando y se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

-- Shinji –- llamó ella.

-- Doctora Ritsuko –- dijo él, sorprendido, mientras ella hacia un gesto con la cara.

-- Shinji... te dije que cuando no estemos trabajando puedes llamarme Ritsuko, a secas.

-- Si, perdón. Es la fuerza de la costumbre –- dijo el chico apenado.

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su cara apenada, y caminó hasta situarse junto a él para hacerle compañía. Apoyó los brazos en la baranda y contempló el agua del canal mientras una suave brisa mecía su cabello. Shinji imitó a la mujer contemplando otra vez el agua del canal, quedándose ambos así por largo rato disfrutando del cómodo silencio, hasta que el chico se decidió a hablar luego de un rato.

-- Me extraña verte fuera de NERV a estas horas del día. Imaginé que estarías de cabeza revisando los resultados de las pruebas de sincronización de esta mañana –- comentó el Tercer Elegido, tomándose la confianza de tuteando a la mujer, algo que ella le había pedido que hiciera cuando no estuvieran trabajando.

-- Esa era la idea en un inicio, pero cambié de opinión. Decidí tomarme la tarde libre -– respondió Ritsuko con una sonrisa, feliz de que él dejara de lado el trato formal, después de todo, luego de todo lo que habían compartido, consideraba que debía existir mas confianza entre ellos.

-- Eso es genial. No todo en la vida tiene que ser trabajo -– dijo Shinji, mirando con una sonrisa a la científica.

-- Tienes razón. Hubieras visto la cara de todos cuando lo anuncié. A Maya casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas, y el sub-comandante Fuyutsuki no estaba muy a gusto con la idea, pero cuando le recordé que hace años no tomo vacaciones, ni días administrativos, cambió de idea en forma más que rápida –- señaló Ritsuko con una sonrisa.

-- Deberías tomar esas vacaciones.

-- Me gustaría, pero con esto de los ángeles, no podemos alejarnos de Tokio-3.

-- Es verdad. Recuerdo que una vez nos prohibieron ir a una excursión de colegio.

-- Bien, es lo que hay –- comentó Ritsuko con fingida resignación, mientras Shinji estudiaba el semblante de la mujer, antes de sonreír.

-- Has cambiado mucho. El haber dejado a mi padre te ha hecho muy bien –- señaló el joven, sin poder evitar una punzada al mencionar a su progenitor.

-- Si, tienes razón –- respondió la científica, poniéndose repentinamente seria -- Me costó mucho reunir las fuerzas para dejarlo y sufrí mucho luego de eso, pero finalmente fue lo mejor. Fue como sacarme un peso de los hombros. Definitivamente me siento viva ahora. Eso sí, tengo que aguantarlo en el trabajo todos los días, pero bueno, nada es perfecto.

-- Es verdad, pero se nota que fue un buen cambio –- comentó Shinji.

-- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Asuka? –- preguntó la mujer, interesada por saber como le iban las cosas a su nuevo amigo.

-- Bien... no es fácil, sobre todo con sus constantes insultos y desprecios, pero... bueno. Lo intento. No es fácil, pero lo intento -– respondió Shinji, un tanto deprimido.

La mujer observó al joven de manera comprensiva. Sabía que él estaba poniendo de su parte, se había dado cuenta de ello esa misma mañana a ver como Shinji se había armando de valor para cortar a la pelirroja cuando comenzó con una serie de insultos sin ninguna justificación. En verdad no era tarea fácil, sobre todo considerando que debía vivir con ella bajo el mismo techo. Estiró un brazo y puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico para hacerle saber que estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

-- No hay pócimas milagrosas para curar el mal de amores, Shinji. Es doloroso, pero no debes darte por vencido. Yo estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para olvidar a tu padre, y estoy saliendo adelante. Tú también puedes hacerlo. Tan solo debes saber darle tiempo al tiempo.

El piloto EVA miró a la mujer y asintió con la cabeza, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, incapaz por el momento de responder con palabras. Ella comprendió el gestó y sonrió en respuesta. Sabía por experiencia cuan difícil era superar esa situación. Estaba pasando por lo mismo en ese momento. Ambos volvieron a permanecer en silencio, apoyados nuevamente en la baranda del puente contemplando el agua que corría bajo sus pies.

El día estaba hermoso, la suave brisa que corría era muy agradable, la compañía era muy buena, y el ver y escuchar como pasaba el agua bajo el puente era algo muy relajante, pero Ritsuko no quería pasar su tarde libre para en ese lugar por muy a gusto que estuviera, por lo que se dispuso a emprender la marcha.

-- Bien, esta es mi primera tarde libre en mucho tiempo y no la quiero desperdiciar parada aquí sin hacer nada. ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

-- La verdad no -– respondió Shinji, sorprendido.

-- Entonces te invito a comer. Supongo que aún no has almorzado, y yo muero de hambre. Conozco un excelente restaurante francés por aquí cerca.

Shinji sonrió ante la oferta y aceptó de buena gana. La verdad, él también tenía bastante hambre, ya que había dejado NERV nada más terminar las pruebas, a diferencia de Asuka y Rei, que pasaron a la cafetería a comer algo.

La pareja se puso en marcha, caminando juntos fuera del puente y se internaron por el pequeño parque que estaba a continuación, rumbo al restaurante francés que sugirió la mujer.

Shinji sonreía feliz, su vida había cambiado mucho desde esa noche en que abrió su corazón a Ritsuko Akagi, una mujer que supo confortarlo y aconsejarlo para salir del pozo en que estaba hundido, una mujer que increíblemente pasaba por los mismos sufrimientos que él, una mujer que sin querer se había transformado en una gran amiga, una mujer que le estaba ayudando a dejar atrás uno de sus grandes sufrimientos… la soledad.

Ritsuko se encontraba feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Nunca imagino que esa tarde de domingo cuando compartió sus miserias con Shinji Ikari la cambiaría tanto. El sufría por las mismas razones que ella, por lo que supo comprenderla y darle el consuelo que necesitaba. Sus torpes palabras, y ese par de simples consejos fueron capaces de cambiar todo lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento. Ahora estaba alegre y más viva que nunca. Ese chico tímido e introvertido la había cambiado y su compañía había comenzado a curar uno de sus perores males… la soledad.

La inusual pareja siguió caminando en dirección al restaurante, conversando como dos buenos amigos, felices porque sabían que finalmente habría alguien ahí cuando lo necesitaran, porque finalmente podrían encontrar un par de brazos que les darían consuelo cuando fuera necesario, porque finalmente, luego de tanto tiempo, estaban dejando atrás su soledad. De ahora en adelante ya no estarían solos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Una relación sentimental ente Shinji y Ritsuko, para alguien que conoce bien a ambos personajes, suena totalmente descabellada, pero soy de la idea que si se mueven los hilos de forma adecuada, en las circunstancias adecuadas, las cosas entre estos dos personajes podrían darse bien. Conozco un par de fics que se han tomado el trabajo de unirlos (uno de ellos escrito por mi) y pienso que en el fondo hacen buena pareja.

En este caso no fui tan lejos, me centré más que nada en explorar el dolor que embarga a ambos, su sufrimiento, su soledad, y visto es perspectiva, no son tan distintos en ese aspecto. Su sufrimiento es similar, por lo que decidí usar esto para acercarlos, y si bien, no unirlos como pareja, si hacerlo a un nivel de amistad. Ambos comparte el mismo dolor y soledad, y eso les permitió comprenderse y apoyarse mutuamente. ¿Habrá algo más que una amistad entre ellos a futuro? Al menos en esta historia, lo dejo a su imaginación.

Eso es todo por ahora. Nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
